Starclan's kits
by Lakefrost
Summary: Three kits are born by Starclan cats. One kit is born through a Starclan cats emotion and voice. Another is born by a Starclan cats memories. The last kit is born by a Starclan cats struggle out of something and understanding of almost anything. These three kits are special but there siblings. They might not want to be but the can't do anything with their powers alone.


**Hey it's Lakefrost :3 hope you like my story so far. Also I would love feedback,so email me or comment! Also sorry the chapters so short XD I have been tied up with homework. So the next chapter will be long, don't worry.**

Dreamkit's eyes snapped open at the sound of claws scraping on the ground. Dawnfeather quickly grabbed Dreamkit and took her outside where she wouldn't wake up her litter mates. Dreamkit blinked to adjust her eyes to the blinding morning light.

She yawned and said in a hushed tone "Why are you leaving?" Dawnfeather tilted her head and her ears started twitching "Just going for a walk." something hidden in her tone made Dreamkit suspicious. Dawnfeather grabbed up Dreamkit suddenly and started running, behind her was Dawnfeather's mate Nightstorm carrying a stunned Deathkit.

Once they were laid down by the stream at least 50 tail lengths from the camp Dawnfeather raced off to grab Lakekit. While Dawnfeather and Nightstorm was gone a cat came from the shadows growling "Smart cats to leave kits in danger like this." Deathkit and Dreamkit stared wide eyed at him. "You know why you were moved here right?" The strange cat laughed "You're leaving the clan, but you might not even get that fa-"

Before he could finish he was pushed to the ground by Nightstorm. "Lets leave now Dawn" he said it so worriedly Dreamkit and Deathkit hopped right up. Nightstorm picked up the two kits and raced next to Dawnfeather. They were running pretty fast and when Dreamkit felt the grip on her neck loosen she started to panic.

She braced for the fall, and when she fell, she fell hard. She tried to yowl to Dawnfeather but couldn't. She was alone, she stared after them but didn't try to move. Then she heard a rustle of the leaves behind her, a shining starry cat walked out.

The cat started murmuring something like "This isn't her destiny, where are they going?! They need to come back," Dreamkit just stared at her with wide eyes, out of all the things that happened today this was the weirdest. The cat stared at Dreamkit and finally spoke "Go after them little kit, or will you walk the darkest path..' Her eyes looked saddened as she continued "Please little kit choose. Go back to the camp and train to be a-" she paused and started again "grow up and help your clan or go after your family."

Dreamkit was speechless she thought How do I decide? Who are you?! She started to whimper and just then the mysterious cats head snapped around as the leaves rusted then she fled. A ginger cat head popped out through the bracken a second later and her eyes narrowed at the sight Dreamkit. "Why are you out here?..." the cat said it like it was a problem.

Dreakit replied with a simple "I don't know, I was left." The cat stared for a minute longer then her gaze gave away to softness. She jumped out and licked her then she was picked up and brought to the ginger cats clan.

Once she was carried through the bracken entrance every cats eyes snapped to her. She started to shake as one of the kits bounced up. Dreamkit was about to say something as cats streamed into camp and started to report cats on the border. Once they explained what the cats looked like she knew it was her family.

That's what the cat meant go after your family or walk the darkest path… Her thinking was interrupted by a yowl splitting the air. She looked around and tried to leave but the ginger she cat wouldn't let her.

She sat there stunned and finally asked the ginger cat what her name was. "It's Rainfall" she replied formally. Dreamkit told her what her name was and in her talk found out that she was in Riverclan.

Deathkit's POV

How could that happen!? Why didn't her dad or mom go back for Dreamkit? She was just dangling there when Dawnfeather turned to get Dreamkit. She sighed out a breath of relief. Once they got to the border of Riverclan the border patrol spotted them and left.

Dawnfeather and Nightstorm left her and Lakekit in a bush near the border. Once the cats came back they had their claws unsheathed. "What do you fish-brains want" snapped a black tom. Her mother's gaze leveled the black toms gaze straight on. "I want my kit" she spat with such fierceness. The tom laughed and pounced on her and pinned her down. "Now you leave now unless you want some blood spill" he waited for an answer and his answer came.

Dawnfeather suddenly kicked out with her hind legs, she stood there her tail twitching. The tom paced around waiting for her move. She jumped at him she stopped in the middle of her pounce when he moved. When she stopped she slashed at him, he fell on his side and shot back up. He swiped her paws from under her and she fell.

He placed a claw to her neck and spoke in such calmness "Your move" Dawnfeather sat there wide eyed and replied with a whimper "I want my kit!" He lunged for her throat she yowled with pain and went limp.

Nightstorm quickly grabbed the kits scruffs and ran off to find a safe place for the kits. He hoped to give them up to a clan once they were older. He thought about it and stopped running, he saw a perfect place for them to stay for now!


End file.
